This application claims priority to India Patent Application No. 201711004438, filed Feb. 7, 2017, and all the benefits accruing therefrom under 35 U.S.C. § 119, the contents of which in its entirety are herein incorporated by reference.
Simultaneous Sampling analog-to-digital convertors (ADC), which provide the ability to sample data on two or more analog inputs simultaneously, are utilized by motor drive applications, as there is a necessity to sample multiple signals at the same time. Examples of sample data include resolver excitation and sine, cosine feedback signals, which are to be sampled simultaneously. Internal ADCs in some microcontrollers and/or digital signal processors (DSP) support simultaneous sampling up to two channels. However, there are several circuits in motor drives that require more than two signals to be simultaneous sampled. Further, internal ADCs do not support high precision measurements due to limited resolution and performance. In addition, while there are external simultaneous sampling ADCs that interface with field-programmable gate array, these external simultaneous sampling ADCs provide extreme overhead for DSPs. This results in the need for high precision external ADCs.